Lawrence Fletcher
|image= Cancelling today's performance.jpg |caption= Lawrence reading a newspaper |gender= Male |genderprogram= |age= Unknown |height= |nationality= British |hometown= London |born= |created= |nemesis= |profession= Co-owner of Flynn Fletcher antique shop |band= Max Modem and the Mainframes |pband= Main Singer |major= |affiliations= Flynn-Fletcher Antique Shop; Max Modem and the Mainframes |signature= |parents= Reginald Fletcher (father) Winifred Fletcher (mother) |creator= |stepparents= |siblings= |stepsiblings= |grandparents=Mrs. Fletcher (grandmother) Mr. Fletcher (grandfather) |children= Phineas Flynn (stepson) Ferb Fletcher (son) Candace Flynn (stepdaughter) |spouses= Linda Flynn-Fletcher (2nd wife) |pets= Perry the Platypus Bucky(Deceased) Goldie(Released) |title1= Parents-In-Law |other1= Clyde Flynn (father-in-law) Betty Jo Flynn (mother-in-law) |title2= Nephew |other2= unnamed nephew |title3= Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Uncle |other3= Ferbgor |first= "Candace Loses Her Head" |voice= Richard O'Brien Antonio Villar (Spain) Carlos Freixo (Portugal) Claus-Peter Damitz (Germany) Fred Meijer (Netherlands) Robert Tondera (Poland) Petri Hanttu (Finland) Martin Buch (Denmark) Arturo Mercado (Dubbed in Mexico to Hispanic America) |image2= Lawrence.png |caption2= Lawrence remembering Love Händel }} is Ferb's biological father, who married Phineas' mother, Linda, after falling in love with her at the farewell concert of Love Händel in the 90s. His interests pique to aspects of history, including ancient events, cultures, and artifacts. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Crack That Whip", "Out to Launch", "What Do It Do?", "Last Train to Bustville") Early life Lawrence was born to a former English daredevil named Reginald Fletcher and his wife, Winifred Fletcher. Lawrence's parents passed onto Lawrence an English accent and odd British sayings. He also inherited a high-spirited attitude and intelligence, but he is also very bad at puzzles ("The Flying Fishmonger," "Candace Loses Her Head," "Out to Launch," "Crack That Whip," "Wh Fisherman days Adulthood Before marrying Linda As an adult, Lawrence's son Ferb was born, a very intelligent child with few words to say and green hair. It is not known whether or not Lawrence was ever married to Ferb's biological mother or how their relationship ended, but she is never mentioned and no longer a part of Ferb's life ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together," "A Hard Day's Knight"). Marriage .]] While living in America, Lawrence began dating a woman named Linda Flynn. Lawrence was very nervous around her, barely ever even holding her hand. He got them tickets to her favorite band, Love Händel's, farewell concerts. There, the le Career and Personality Lawrence works as an antique dealer and historian. therefore, he is very interested in world and American history, often referencing it in average conversations. He sells his own items as antiques as well ("Crack That Whip," "Out to Launch," "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Just Passing Through"). Lawrence is absent-minded, easygoing, imaginative, and has a childlike innocence about his sons' contraptions. Unlike his wife, he knows that his boys build amazing things and often seems to encourage it. For example, when Phineas and Ferb build the monster truck track to help their sister learn to parallel park, he actively participated ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). Other times, he's too distracted to notice if he's preoccupied with other things such as watching movies or telling his old fishing stories ("Greece Lightning", "The Lake Nose Monster"). He is the largest collector of Pinhead Pierre memorabilia in the world. He is sheepishly proud of this fact. When he showed an old episode of the show to Phineas and Ferb, they built their own animation studio in their backyard ("Out of Toon", "Magic Carpet Ride"). Relationships Linda Flynn-Fletcher Linda is wife Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Lawrence has seen some of Phineas and Ferb's plans and occasionally participated in them. In general, he doesn't seem to mind the plans or be overly concerned about them. Ferb is known to call Lawrence 'Father' and Phineas says 'Dad' ("Picture This"). Candace Flynn Lawrence sometimes doesn't believe Candace ("S'Winter"). He also jokes about what she says. ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.") He still shows his love and affection for her like when he helped her learn to parallel park, ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") or when he tries every year to help Candace win the father-daughter picnic competition ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). He seems to be carefree about Candace. Candace repeatedly called for him while he was watching his gladiator movies but he said, "Come watch, Candace," and, "Where did she go now, she's going to miss all the action" ("Greece Lightning"). Even though Candace stepped on him at the Pharaoh Theater, he just shooed at her and went back to sleep ("Are You My Mummy?"). Background Information *In English speaking countries, Lawrence is voiced by Richard O'Brien. In other countries, he is voiced by Antonio Villar (Spain), Arturo Mercado (Latinamerica), Claus-Peter Damitz (Germany), Fred Meijer (Netherlands), Robert Tondera (Poland), Petri Hanttu (Finland), and Martin Buch (Denmark) *If his story during "The Lake Nose Monster" is to be believed, helping John Lennon write "All You Need is Love" (1967) likely puts his year of birth sometime during the 1940s or early 1950s. The way it sounds in his story, he was an adult or teen friend of the singer. This would put his age somewhere around 60 years old. Lawrence's appearance and history of exaggeration calls this into question though and should not be considered canon. However, it should also be noted that in "Make Play" when he tells the boys about jukeboxes, it sounds as though he was a teen back in the late 1950s since he seemed to be reminiscing. *Lawrence is involved and interested in the antique and artifacts business ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Crack That Whip," "Just Passing Through", "Candace Gets Busted", "Last Train to Bustville"). *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh has said that he is very similar to his stepfather, Bill. Appearances * "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" * "Candace Loses Her Head" * "The Magnificent Few" * "S'Winter" * "Jerk De Soleil" * "Are You My Mummy?" * "Ready for the Bettys" * "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" * "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" * "Mom's Birthday" * "Journey to the Center of Candace" * "It's About Time!" * "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" * "Greece Lightning" * "Crack That Whip" * "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." * "A Hard Day's Knight" * "Traffic Cam Caper" * "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" * "Comet Kermillian" * "The Flying Fishmonger" * "Oil on Candace" * "Out of Toon" * "Hail Doofania!" * "Out to Launch" * "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" * "Unfair Science Fair" * "The Lake Nose Monster" * "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" * "Tip of the Day" * "Elementary My Dear Stacy" * "Chez Platypus" * "The Chronicles of Meap" * "De Plane! De Plane!" * "Swiss Family Phineas" * "That Sinking Feeling" * "Finding Mary McGuffin" * "Picture This" * "What Do It Do?" * "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" * "Just Passing Through" * "Candace's Big Day" * "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" * "Not Phineas and Ferb" * "She's the Mayor" * "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" * "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" * "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" * "The Secret of Success" * "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" * "Make Play" * "Candace Gets Busted" * "Last Train to Bustville" * "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" * "The Belly of the Beast" * "Magic Carpet Ride" * "Road Trip" }} Category:Fletcher family Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:British characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Candace Flynn Category:Linda Flynn Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Males Category:Flynn-Fletcher family